


Little Loves and Reaquainting

by bethejohn2mysherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Porn With Plot, Smut, not much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejohn2mysherlock/pseuds/bethejohn2mysherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have hardly had any time to themselves since the twins were born. Greg and Mycroft offer to babysit so that John and Sherlock can have some time alone. A bit of smut, but mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Loves and Reaquainting

John and Sherlock woke up to Hamish and Emmalyn screaming. Sherlock looked over at John, he was not going to get up this time, because he had the last time, “John... your children want you,” Sherlock said as he curled up into himself.

John groaned and buried his face into his pillow, “I have to work in the morning, Sherlock. Can’t you get them?”

Sherlock wrapped himself in the sheets, “John, no. I was the one that checked on them last time.”

“Fine,” John sat up in bed, still a little drowsy but awake. He then got up and made his way upstairs to the nursery to check on the twins. They were both wet, so he changed them and tried to lie them back down, only to have them loudly protest. “Alright, alright. You can sleep with me and Papa tonight.” He grabbed one in each arm and carried them back down to their bedroom. He walked in and looked over at Sherlock, “They’re sleeping in here. I can’t put them back down.”

Sherlock got up, his hair a mess, “Fine, as long as they sleep in here,” Sherlock took Emmalyn from John and set her next to him on the bed. He kissed the top of her head, covered in dark curls. She smiled at him and then yawned. Sherlock sighed happily, he would never get bored of that. He loved the twins, as much as everyone wanted to think that he despised children, he loved them more than anything. They were fascinating and so full of potential. Emmalyn snuggled into Sherlock’s chest as he got comfortable again.

John looked at Sherlock and smiled, Sherlock and his daughter were so gorgeous. John got into bed with Hamish and set him next to Emmalyn in the middle. “I’m pretty sure they’ll fall asleep with us, but me, I’m not so sure about. I’m not really all that tired anymore.” John brought Hamish a little closer to his chest to keep him from hitting his sister and kissed him on the top of his head when he cuddled closer yet.

Sherlock looked at the six month old twins, they were gorgeous. Emmalyn had a striking resemblance to Sherlock, all dark curls and cheek bones, and gorgeous cupid bow lips. Hamish looked like John with sandy hair and his fists clenched most of the time. The two of them were quite the pair, and when the four of them were together in public, they turned heads.Sherlock hadn’t completely given up on consulting, but he had taken considerably fewer cases since the twins. It was worth it, to watch these two grow up. They may be only six months old, but they had already changed so much already, and he didn’t miss a thing. Sherlock looked over at John and Hamish, the two next to each other was quite the sight. They both looked so peaceful, and Hamish had already drifted off again while John was mesmerized by watching him Sleep. “Try get some sleep, Love,” Sherlock said to John as his eyelids were already dropping again.

John tore his eyes away from his son to look at his husband with a small smile on his face, “I’ll try, and if I can’t fall asleep, I’ll rest my eyes,” he promised with a nod of his head. Looking as Sherlock and Emmalyn, he wasn’t quite sure where one’s hair started and the other ended. “And you need sleep more than I do right now.” After a moment he closed his eyes as promised and listened to the sounds of Sherlock, Emmalyn, and Hamish breathing. The sounds were more comforting than he could describe, “I love you all....” he whispered.

“We love you too, John,” Sherlock said as he reached over to his husband and pulled him over their children for a kiss. John hummed softly on his lips and they both relaxed further, “Goodnight, Love,” he said, and with one last look at his family, he was fast asleep, hoping that John would get an adequate amount of sleep to function properly in the morning at work.

“Sweet dreams,” John said as he pecked Sherlock’s lips one last time. For a while John just laid there with his eyes closed, feeling Hamish’s heartbeat close to him. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he did fall into a light doze and then finally sleep. When he woke, Sherlock and their children were still asleep and Hamish and Emmalyn had cuddled closer to each of them respectfully. With careful movements he placed Hamish even more towards the middle and watched as he stirred but didn’t wake. He placed a pillow on his side as a barrier then went about getting ready for work, trying to stay as quiet as he could.

Sherlock heard John wake, but he didn’t move or say a thing. He needed to stay quiet and still so Hamish and Emmalyn wouldn’t wake up too early. He watched silently as John got ready for work and watched him leave the bedroom. He faintly heard the kettle while John made himself some tea and then the toaster. All the while he was watching the twins sleep, so peaceful and quiet... but not for too much longer, because they would be hungry soon. He hoped John would come back before he left for work for his usual kiss goodbye.

As John put jam on his toast he listened for any sign that Hamish and Emmalyn had woken up yet because, despite his best efforts, he could never tell when Sherlock was awake. As he ate his breakfast he tried to think of a good reason not to go to work. He loved his job, but he worked so much, and never got to see as much of the twins as Sherlock did. And somebody had to make money, though they hardly needed it, but Sherlock didn’t take money for his job anyway, so John made up for it. When he finished his breakfast he set his dishes in the sink and made his way back to the bedroom. He came up to Sherlock’s side, he sat on the edge and leaned down to lightly kiss his lips, knowing the other would have a bit of a sulk if he didn’t and he wanted to, still unsure about Sherlock’s wakefulness.

Sherlock kissed back, grateful that John had not forgotten. He missed the days when he and John could sit there cuddling and snogging for hours, but with Hamish and Emmalyn, their lives revolved around the children. Really though, Sherlock wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t pull back from John, and just kept going with the kiss, even though he knew that John would have to go to work eventually.

John let them both indulge and continued to kiss Sherlock leisurely, wanting to be able to take in as much about it as he could. They hadn’t been able to kiss like this in a while, and he planned to enjoy it while he could. Sherlock was still warm with sleep and his lips were pliant from being relaxed. Reluctantly he pulled away and leaned his forehead on top of Sherlock’s. “I have to go to work Sherlock,” he said before pressing a soft peck to the other’s lips, not wanting to leave just yet.

Sherlock sighed but understood the necessity for John to leave. “Be a good doctor today,” he said just as Emmalyn started to make noises of waking up.

John hummed in agreement and lifted a hand to Emmalyn’s face, stroking a thumb alongside her cheek softly. “I will be, and you be a good Papa. Make sure they get kisses from me today,” he requested when he looked back to Sherlock and stood.

“Don’t worry, Love, I will,” Sherlock said as he gave him one last kiss. Then he picked up Emmalyn before she started to fuss too much. “I love you,” he said to John as he walked out the door.

“I love you too, Sherlock,” John said as he grabbed his coat. He walked out the door and down the steps of 221B. He got to the street and hailed a cab and when a cab finally stopped for him, he was off to the surgery. He was in for a long day, not being able to see his family, but he kept thinking of when he would get home, and that kept him through the day.

Sherlock got up with Emmalyn in his arms and set a pillow on the other side of Hamish so he wouldn’t roll off. He then went to the kitchen to get two bottles ready for the twins. He set Emmalyn in her high chair before he got started and put a toy on the tray. She played with it while he finished making the bottles. He then got Emmalyn out of her chair and sat with her on the couch, feeding her. Hopefully she would finish before her brother woke up. When she did finish, he burped her and let her lay on her belly on the floor to play with some toys. About five minutes later, Hamish woke up and Sherlock went to get him and feed him. When Hamish was fed and burped he set him on the floor with his sister and he sat back to watch them. They got along so well, they may have only been six months old, but he had always worried that they would end up like Mycroft and himself or John and Harry, but the two adored one another. They were fine alone, but they prefered each other’s company. The two were just starting to get the hang of crawling and could make it around the room with few to no difficulties. Hamish had crawled over to where Sherlock was sitting and and had pulled himself up to stand, “Hey Mish! You did it!” Hamish just smiled up at him and looking forever like the happiest boy in the world that he had been able to pull himself up. Sherlock looked at Hamish’s big smile and saw a new tooth coming in, in addition to the other two he already had. He smiled, later he would have to put that in the records he was keeping. Hamish looked up at his papa a little confused. Sherlock saw it as the question, ‘Now what?’ so he picked him up and stood him on his lap. “There, better?” Sherlock smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Hamish giggled and reached out for his papa. “Mish you should play with Emmalyn don’t you think?” Hamish got excited again and Sherlock set him back down on the floor. Emmalyn then tried to do the same as her brother, but ended up falling back down. She started to sniffle and reach towards her papa. Sherlock picked her up gently, “You’re alright, Princess. You’re alright,” He combed his fingers lightly through her thick hair and she settled down and smiled up at him slightly. “Emmalyn Avery Watson-Holmes, you will break hearts with that gorgeous smile,” Sherlock kissed her atop the head and set her back on the floor with her brother. “And you, Hamish Ethan Watson-Holmes will protect her from the ones that break hers yes?” Hamish just smiled at his papa and went back to playing with his stuffed otter. Emmalyn went over to grab her stuffed hedgehog and went over to Hamish. Sherlock smiled and sighed, he went to go grab his phone and took a picture of them to send to John. Hamish just pulled himself up for the first time, but he got bored quickly so I couldn’t get a picture, but here they are playing with their toys. Perfect don’t you think? SWH

John had been at work for a good two hours and he wished he could be back home already, as always. When he got the text he was in between patients. He opened the picture and smiled, the stuffed animals had been gifts from Greg and Mycroft, for some reason they thought it suited them. Of course they’re perfect, they have our DNA. JWH It was perfect, their lifestyle. When they had decided to have kids, they contemplated a long time about adoption, and then having a surrogate. With the help of Mycroft they had found a way to have both Sherlock and John’s DNA in their children, since neither could agree which would father the child. They had asked Harry if she would be willing to give one of her eggs, and she had agreed. So now they had the twins. John didn’t want to know if it was a boy or girl. Sherlock had wanted to know everything, but John had him agree not to go snooping for information. Twins was definitely a surprise, well to John. But everything had turned out perfect. Sherlock was even better with the kids than either had anticipated. He got a text back, Shouldn’t you be working Dr. Watson-Holmes? SWH John chuckled, he had no doubt that he would be busy later, it was a Friday after all, and that was one of the busiest days, but now he had time to himself. Shouldn’t you be watching our children Mr. Watson-Holmes? JWH Just then John got a patient, and there was a steady stream after that. He was content with working, because eventually he would be home with his family.

Around 14:00, Sherlock put the twins down for their nap, they would sleep at least until John got home. Sherlock set up the baby monitor and went over to 221C to work on an experiment that was part of a case for Lestrade. He already knew who the criminal was, but he needed evidence. He was absorbed in his work when John came home three hours later.

“Hey, Love,” John said as he walked up the stairs, the door to 221C had been open. He went over to Sherlock to give him a kiss. “What are you working on?”

“Something for Lestrade, I should be done with it soon I just need to make sure,” He said as he looked at John to kiss him again. “The children are still sleeping; you may want to check on them, but they should be fine for another half hour.

“Well finish soon, we’re going out tonight, I decided,” John said as he made his way to go up the stairs.

Sherlock looked up from his work again, “Out? We haven’t been out in a long time... Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sherlock, I’m sure. We can handle the twins when we’re in public now and I think that we can go out for dinner tonight. Besides, there aren’t clean dishes at the moment to make food on, and I don’t feel like cooking anyway. Do you want some tea?” John asked before he went up to their flat.

“Yes, thanks.” Sherlock finished up his experiment and texted the details to Lestrade. When he got to the flat he went to find John in the kitchen, who was still making tea. He went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re home darling,” Sherlock said as he nuzzled the back of John’s neck, “Are the children still sleeping?”

John giggled, Sherlock’s hair was tickling his neck. “Yes, Love, they’re still sleeping soundly. Now, don’t shoot me for this, but I think it would be a good idea if we invited Greg and Mycroft to come with us tonight. They haven’t been over to see the twins in a while...”

“That’s fine. But I think that we should get Mycroft and Greg to watch the kids overnight. Maybe instead of inviting them to dinner, why don’t we just ask them to watch the kids for the whole night?” Sherlock suggested as he kissed the back of John’s neck.

“Sherlock,” John warned, “We’re at home still, with two children still asleep in their bedroom. But you’re right, we haven’t had a night to ourselves since before the twins... I’ll call Greg and your brother. But to do that, you’re going to have to let me go, Love.”

“Ugh, but John, you’ve been gone all day and I just,” Sherlock turned John around and kissed him deeply on the lips, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“What’s gotten into you Sherlock? It’s been six months where this has been going on, and tonight you’ve missed me this much?”

“I’ve decided today that the twins are finally old enough for us to leave them with someone over night. I’ve missed you this much every day, but now we can act on it. And I want you so much John,” Sherlock leaned in to kiss John again. He pushed John back against the counter and put their bodies flush together. Just then a cry broke out from the bedroom upstairs. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sherlock sighed into John’s neck.

“Sorry, Love, but we do have to go get them up. And once we bring them down I’ll call Greg and Mycroft. Alright?” John said as he dragged Sherlock to the stairs.

“Fine. Ugh, they better say yes.” Sherlock said as he dragged himself up the stairs. He was brought back to reality by the sound of the twins and he picked Emmalyn up right away, “Papa’s here, Princess, it’s alright.” He bounced her up and down and kissed the top of her head, “I’m here, Sweetheart, you’re fine.” Once she calmed down, Sherlock looked over at John who had Hamish in his arms. He hadn’t been crying, but he had woken up. “Look what you’ve done, Emmalyn, you’ve woken your big brother up.”

“At least he’s not upset about it, right, Mish?” John said as he kissed Hamish’s nose. The little boy giggled and reached for his daddy’s face. John looked back over at Sherlock and Emmalyn. The frightened look on Emmalyn’s face made his eyes grow wide. “Sherlock, I think she had a nightmare.”

“I deduced that already John, but thank you,” Sherlock said as he brought Emmalyn up to look him in the eye. “You’re fine, Princess. Papa, Daddy, and Hamish are here to protect you. Were you scared?” Emmalyn gave a little nod. Both John and Sherlock had finally figured out that the kids knew a little bit of what they were saying. Sherlock worked with them to work on emotions, so they could indicate with them what was wrong. “Papa,” said little Emmalyn, almost in a small sob, as she reached towards Sherlock. “I’ve got you,” Sherlock said as he brought her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

John watched his husband and their daughter, love in his eyes. Sherlock was so good with Emmalyn, not that he wasn’t good with Hamish, but it had surprised him for the younger man to be so good with a little girl. He was very protective, as he was with the whole family, but more so with their little girl. Emmalyn had Sherlock wrapped around her tiny finger. “Here Papa, switch,” John said holding up Hamish who had been reaching at Sherlock slightly.

“Here, go to Daddy,” Sherlock told Emmalyn as he passed her over to John and he got Hamish back. “Hey, Mish, did you get enough sleep?” Sherlock was answered with a small nod, but then a little yawn. Hamish was almost always tired, but he stayed awake anyway. He never did quite get enough sleep, with Emmalyn having a sleeping pattern similar to Sherlock’s only in baby form, he was almost always woken up; he never woke up on his own. Sherlock brought Hamish in to him so he could snuggle up against his chest.

“Hey little Love,” John said to Emmalyn as she was passed over to him. “Dada,” Emmalyn looked happy to see him. John brought her close to his chest and let her snuggle up. “Should I call Greg and Mycroft?” John asked Sherlock once Emmalyn had settled.

“Yes! Go, go, go!” Sherlock gently pushed John out of the room and followed him down the stairs with Hamish in arms.

“Alright! Calm down, I’m sure they’ll say yes, Sherlock. You don’t need to worry,” John said as he grabbed his phone.

“Well, I don’t want to take any chances. Though the children waking up has put a small damper on the mood from before, my words still stand,” Sherlock looked at John, his eyes full of want and darkening with lust.

The look Sherlock gave him made John move a little faster and dialed Greg’s number, “Hey Greg, would you and Mycroft mind watching Hamish and Emmalyn for the night? Like all night, until morning,” John’s cheeks got a little red. “As it so happens, yes. Thank you, Greg, we really appreciate it. We’ll bring them over in an hour. See you then,” John hung up, “He said they would love to watch them.”

“Your cheeks got red during that phone call, what did Greg say?” Sherlock looked at his husband curiously.

“He asked if we wanted to have a night to ourselves to get... reacquainted with one another.”

Sherlock’s eyes went a little wider than normal but then he hid his emotions like normal, “Well, I suppose he could have said something worse,” Sherlock said, moving to go up the stairs again. “You pack up their food and toys, I’ll pack up clothes and more toys, yeah?”

“Fine. Are you just going to carry Hamish around with you everywhere?” John asked as he noticed Sherlock still holding on to Hamish.

“He’s still waking up John,” Sherlock said. He had thought about putting Hamish down, but the little boy was still fighting to wake up.

“Well don’t just carry him around then.” John set Emmalyn on the floor reluctantly to let her play.

“Fine I’ll do that wrap thing that you are never very fond of,” Sherlock smirked at John, making his way over to the stairs again.

“Oi! I’m just not too keen on one of my children falling and cracking their head open, thank you.” John chuckled at himself as he said it, because no matter what he said, it wouldn’t make a difference, Sherlock would do it anyway. John went to pack everything up and in half an hour they were getting ready to leave. John was strapping Hamish into his carseat, he had already strapped in Emmalyn because Sherlock could never buckle them up correctly. Once he had gotten the last buckle he picked up the seat, “Alright Sherlock, grab Emmalyn and let’s go.”

Sherlock grabbed the handle and grabbed the bag next to Emmalyn’s seat. They headed down the stairs and Mrs. Hudson had heard them come down and came out to meet them.

“Oh boys, where are you headed off to? Not a case I hope, not with the children.”

“Not till they’re older, Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock replied, “They’re going to their Uncle’s house while John and I have a night to ourselves.”

“Oh, that’s nice of Mycroft to watch the little dears for you. Well I hope you two have a good night, and I’ll turn up the tv a little louder tonight,” Mrs. Hudson smirked as she said the last bit and went back to her own apartment.

John’s cheeks went a bit red as Mrs. Hudson turned away, “Jesus, that woman...”

Sherlock just smirked as made his way to the door, “Come along, John, we have places to be.”  
John smiled and followed Sherlock outside with Hamish in hand.

Sherlock hailed a cab and when one stopped they strapped the seats in across from them and settled into the cab. Sherlock gave the cabbie the address and they were off. Sherlock gave the kids their stuffed animals and sat back, because they would then be occupied the rest of the twenty minutes of the ride. Sherlock put his arm around John and kissed the top of his head. The ride seemed long to Sherlock, he got bored easy. The kids had fallen into a light sleep but woke up as soon as the car stopped in front of the large manor. John had fallen asleep on his shoulder, “John, come on. We’re here.”

John woke with a start and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to doze.

“It’s not a problem, John, we just have to take the kids inside.” Sherlock started to undo the car seats. When he got them undone he got out of the cab with Emmalyn. “Wait here please, we won’t be long,” Sherlock told the cab driver.

John got out of the cab with Hamish in hand and handed Sherlock one of the bags then grabbed the other. They walked up to the front door of the house and John rang the doorbell. Both Greg and Mycroft answered the door.  
“Good to see you boys!” said Greg as he stepped down from the door.

“Hello, Greg,” John smiled at Greg, “Mycroft,” John nodded in Mycroft’s direction.

“Hello, John, Brother,” Mycroft said smiling.

Sherlock nodded at Greg and his brother and then stepped up to hand Mycroft Emmalyn’s carrier. “They haven’t eaten, and they should sleep fairly well tonight. Formula and snacks are in that bag,” he said pointing to the bag on John’s shoulder, “and in this bag are all of their toys and clothes. We will be back in the morning to collect them. Thank you very much.”

“Sherlock!” John said, “We don’t need to be off so quickly.”

“John, the sooner we leave here, the sooner we go to dinner. The sooner we are done with dinner, the sooner we are home,” Sherlock looked at John with wide and anxious eyes.  
“Alright, alright,” John said handing Greg Hamish’s carrier. “They should fall asleep on their own, if they don’t, around 20:30 is a good time for them to go down. You still have the large playpen, yes?”

Mycroft nodded, “Yes it is still here. We’ll take good care of them, I assure you.”

Both John and Sherlock said goodbye to their kids and then went off to the cab. When they got into the cab, Sherlock turned John toward him and kissed him, hard.

John leaned into the kiss then pulled away first, “What was that for, Sherlock?”

“We have the whole night and the morning to ourselves... I’m just starting now.” Sherlock smirked down at John.

John gave Sherlock a gently kiss, “Wait for that stuff though, until we get back to the flat after dinner huh?” John smirked back.

“Fine,” Sherlock said. He leaned back against the seat and grabbed John’s hand, to lace their fingers together. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Angelo’s and they were sat at their table. Angelo came over and placed a candle on the table. “I’ll actually eat tonight, I promise.”

John smiled at Sherlock, “Good, Love. I was hoping you would for our date.” They ordered and then got their food. It was nice to be alone, but John was starting to miss the kids. “I kind of miss them Sherlock.”

“I know, me too. But we’ll see them again in the morning. As early as you want, we can go get them.” Sherlock smiled and grabbed John’s hand on the table. It worked very well that John was left handed and he was right. Once they finished, they thanked Angelo and made their way out. Sherlock was about to hail a cab when John stopped him.

“Sherlock, let’s walk. We’re not too terribly far from home, I think we can manage,” John said grabbing Sherlock’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Sherlock smiled and they started walking towards the flat. “It’s beautiful out tonight. The sky is actually clear, it’s not raining, and it’s not terribly cool. And the most gorgeous man in the world is walking right next to me.”

John chuckled, “Oh, but I believe that he’s walking next to me,” John said playfully.

“John, you can’t argue with me. You know I’m always right.” Sherlock smirked down at John and brought him closer so that he could kiss his cheek. “I love you so much, John.”

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John leaned into Sherlock’s arm and they walked peacefully towards the flat. It was nice that it was just the two of them, no matter how much they missed the twins, it was good to get a break.

They came up to the flat and Sherlock unlocked the door, letting John in first. Once they were both inside, Sherlock spun around and pinned John to the door. “God, John, I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Sherlock said right before he kissed John hard and deep.

“Sher.... Sherlock! God, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson will hear us,” John said as he pulled back slightly.

“John, you heard her before we left. It’s fine.” Sherlock whispered, going back in for John’s lips.

John moaned quietly as Sherlock pressed against him, all of their bodies touching. He could feel Sherlock’s growing hardness digging into his upper hip; he himself growing hard also.

Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth, then moved to kiss across John’s jaw and down to his neck. “Let me suck you,” Sherlock whispered, accenting each word with a kiss.

“Oh, God yes,” John half moaned. He needed this. There hadn’t been anything like this since the twins, and he needed it now.

Sherlock slipped down John’s body and kneeled in front of him. He looked up at John and smirked right before he started to open up John’s trousers with his teeth.

John let out a loud moan, not holding back anymore, “God, Sherlock! How long have you been planning this?”

Once John’s trousers were undone, Sherlock yanked them down to his ankles, “A long while, John,” he said as he pulled down John’s pants.

John gasped when his pants were pulled down, the cool air touching his hard cock. He was completely hard and he was aching for Sherlock, “Come on, Sherlock, get on with it,” he whined.

Sherlock chuckled and kissed the head of John’s cock. He licked from base to tip and then took him in, his tongue swirling around the head and then taking him in deep.

John moaned when Sherlock took him in his mouth. God, it felt so good. It took so much for John not to thrust his hips forward, but Sherlock’s hands had made their way up to hold him steady. His own hand snuck into Sherlock’s hair and pulled. Sherlock hummed his approval and it vibrated through John’s body making him moan. “Sh-Sherlock....I-I’m close.”

Sherlock pulled off with a wet pop, “Already, Love?” he asked John with a smirk and then chuckled softly, “It’s not really a surprise, considering how long it’s been.” Sherlock’s fingers were caressing John’s sides as John tried to get his breath back. “But I’m not going to let you come until we’re at the end of our endeavor. So we shall go upstairs, there will be some foreplay, and then you will fuck me into our mattress, how does that sound?”

John looked up at Sherlock with the biggest smile, “That sounds perfect. Now what are we waiting for?” he said as he pulled up his pants and trousers again. He actually fastened up the trousers so that Sherlock could undress him again. He grabbed onto Sherlock’s coat and pulled him down for a kiss then turned them around and started to walk up the stairs backwards, his lips still pressed against Sherlock’s. They got up the stairs and John slides Sherlock’s coat off of his shoulders and unwraps the scarf from around Sherlock’s neck, throwing them onto the floor.

Sherlock reciprocated and slides John’s jacket to the floor then took his mouth again, pushing John back towards their bedroom. Sherlock pushed him back onto the bed and let John situate himself in the middle of it, sitting up. He got up onto the bed and straddled him, looking at his husband he smiled softly and took his jumper up over his head. He then started on the buttons, going slowly and deliberately, kissing every piece of flesh that he reveals.

“God, I love you,” John said as he gazed at his husband, who was lovingly undressing him. He would have begun to undress Sherlock, but he didn’t want to ruin anything. John smiled slightly, remembering that Sherlock had said he wanted to be fucked tonight, this was not foreplay to being fucked, this was making love.

“I love you too.” Sherlock said as he finished with the last button. He sat up again and slid John’s shirt off his shoulders. “Beautiful,” he whispered kissing John lovingly. Sherlock pushed John back to lay on the bed and then started to work on his trousers again. Once they were undone he tapped John to lift up his hips so that he could pull them off along with his pants.

Once John was naked he turned them over so that Sherlock was the one sitting on the bed, and started to undo his buttons. “I thought you said that I was going to fuck you into the mattress tonight,” John said.

“That was the original plan, but I also said there would be foreplay. I need the loving foreplay John, but I also need to be fucked into a mattress tonight, so eventually it will get heated, I promise.”

John just chuckled and went back to Sherlock’s buttons, undoing them slowly, and kissing Sherlock in the process. Once the buttons were all undone, he slid the shirt off of his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, hard. “God, you are so gorgeous.”

“John...?” Sherlock looked at John questioningly, his eyes had turned dark with lust.

“It’s going to get heated now.”

“John, my trousers aren’t even off.”

John just smiled and slid down to Sherlock’s crotch, undoing his trousers and smacking Sherlock’s hip to have him lift his bum off the bed. He got the trousers off in one flourish then went back to Sherlock’s cock, still concealed in his pants. John breathed hot air onto Sherlock’s cock and Sherlock groaned. He started to mouth Sherlock’s cock through his pants, the material becoming dark and damp.

“John, please!” Sherlock begged. He couldn’t handle the small amount of contact, he needed more. It had been too long since they had done something like this. Any other time that they had tried, a cry had interrupted them before they were even undressed.

John chuckled and pulled Sherlock’s pants off. He started leaving kisses up Sherlock’s left thigh. He left a kiss right next to his cock and then started up the other leg. He heard Sherlock whimper and just smiled against his skin. When he got to Sherlock’s cock this time he licked a stripe from base to tip and left a lingering kiss on the tip, then slid back up Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock moaned at the lick and kiss and then whined at the loss. But then John’s mouth was back on his and all of a sudden there hips were lined up and cocks rubbing together. “God, John!”

“Oh Sherlock.” John moaned as he thrust down into Sherlock’s hips. The friction was amazing but if he kept it up, it would be over too soon, and it seemed Sherlock knew that too.

“John. I need you inside me! I’m too close,” Sherlock breathed out.

John nodded and leaned over to the bedside table to grab the lube from the drawer. He slicked up his fingers and then pushed one into Sherlock’s arse, slowly.

Sherlock moaned as John’s finger entered him. It felt so good, and he was so tight.

John groaned with Sherlock, the heat surrounding his finger, “So tight, Sherlock!” He stopped moving just to stare at Sherlock’s face: eyes closed and mouth open into the perfect O.

“Move, John!” Sherlock nearly shouted.

John shook his head and then started to thrust his finger in and out. He added a second finger and scissored them to open Sherlock up. John crooked his fingers and brushed Sherlock’s prostate, which made him writhe and he added a third finger.  
“John, I need your cock inside my arse now!” Sherlock demanded.

John didn’t need to be told twice. He slicked up his cock and positioned himself between Sherlock’s legs. He pushed in slowly, both husbands moaning loudly. John paused to let Sherlock get used to the stretch.

“God, John do I have to tell you every time? move!” Sherlock moaned. He was slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stand to have John just sitting there with his cock inside him. He needed there to be friction.

John started up a slow rhythm burying himself into Sherlock, then pulling out till just the tip was inside. It felt so good, it had been too long.

“Faster, John,” Sherlock moaned.

John nodded and snapped his hips faster, he leaned over Sherlock to kiss his chest, finding a nipple and sucking hard. The detective moaned. John bit and then kissed it and moved to the other.

Sherlock brought his hips up to meet John’s thrust and get more friction onto his cock. He moaned when John’s mouth came to his chest and even more so at the fast thrusts.

“John, more.. harder,” Sherlock groaned, his hand snaking into John’s hair.

John started to pound into Sherlock, harder and faster thrust. His hand made it’s way to Sherlock’s cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He was getting close, and he could feel Sherlock getting close too. “Sherlock.. I’m...”

“Me too...” Sherlock breathed. He felt his orgasm build in his stomach, “Come with me John.”

John nodded and thrust a few more times before he was coming, his cock buried deep into Sherlock, his head buried into the long pale neck and moaning his name loudly.

Sherlock came into John’s hand and a little on his own belly, moaning his name.

John collapsed onto Sherlock, “God... that was... really good.”

Sherlock chuckled, “Yes, it was.”

John hummed happily and pulled out of Sherlock, “You were rather demanding tonight, Darling.”

“I knew what I needed, I just thought I’d help you out.” Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John got up to grab Sherlock’s pants off the floor and used them to clean off his hand and Sherlock. He threw them back on the ground and snuggled into Sherlock’s side. “I miss them.”

“I know, I do too.”

“The whole time I was half expecting a cry to interrupt.”

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, “I know it. But it was nice for it to be just us tonight.”

John yawned and laid his head on Sherlock’s chest, “It was. And we’ll even get a good amount of sleep tonight on top of it.”

Sherlock yawned also, getting the duvet out from underneath them and situating them under the covers. “We will, and then in the morning we’ll go and get the twins. I love you, John.” Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head and found that he was already sleeping. He smiled and closed his eyes also, falling asleep in less than a minute.

In the morning John awoke to a peaceful 221B and a Sherlock covering him with his body. No matter how they fell asleep the night before, they always awoke with Sherlock smothering John. “Darling, wake up,” John whispered into his husband’s ear.

“John, no. We have a morning to sleep in. Let me,” Sherlock said, situating himself over John better.

“I’ll make breakfast and then we can go get our children. Besides, it’s already ten.”

“FIne,” Sherlock got up off of John, gave him a kiss, and then went into the bathroom.

John made his way to the kitchen. Making him and Sherlock tea, eggs, and toast. He set the plates and mugs on the table just as Sherlock came back out of the bathroom, hair drenched from a shower and still in his dressing gown. “Sherlock, come on,” he said, pulling Sherlock back up from his chair. “You can’t leave your hair dripping like that.”

“John... no..” but Sherlock didn’t argue for long. He was dragged into the bathroom and John put a towel atop his head and started to dry it.

John rubbed all the water out of Sherlock’s hair and took the towel off, leaving Sherlock with fluffy hair. “There, all dry. And adorable to boot,” John said kissing Sherlock.

“God, John,  it’s all poofy,” he complained, though he kissed John back anyway and went back to eat his breakfast.

Once John had finished, he popped into the shower and then got dressed. After Sherlock had gotten dressed he texted Greg that they were on their way.

They got to the home and Sherlock jumped right out of the cab, John telling the cabbie to wait this time. Greg and Mycroft were waiting at the door, each holding a child and all of their stuff around their feet. “Hello, Princess!” Sherlock exclaimed, taking Emmalyn out of Mycroft’s arms. “Papa!” the little girl exclaimed, burying into Sherlock’s chest. “Oh I missed you two,” Sherlock said, kissing her dark curls.

John came up and grabbed Hamish, kissing him on the cheek, “Hey, buddy.” “Dada!” He turned to Greg, “Thank you for watching them.”

“It was really no trouble, they were very good. How was your night?” Greg inquired.  
John blushed a deep crimson, “It was good... yeah. But we really missed them, it was weird to have them gone, but we needed it. We even got a decent amount of sleep.”

“Whenever you need us to do it again, John,” Mycroft said, coming over to stand next to Greg.

“He enjoyed it actually,” Greg said, smiling at Mycroft and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I did enjoy watching my niece and nephew, it was very entertaining. I can’t believe you two kept the stuffed animals.”

Sherlock walked over to them, “We couldn’t get them away after they were given. They won’t let them go!” Sherlock kissed Emmalyn’s cheek and then went to strap her in her carseat. “Thank you, Brother, for watching them.”

“Like I told John, whenever you need us again.”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll always be the first ones we call,” John said smiling and strapping Hamish into his carseat.

“John...” Sherlock whined slightly, as he was having difficulties with Emmalyn’s carseat.

John chuckled and buckled Emmalyn up, then went to grab Hamish and the bag next to him. “We really do appreciate it guys. Thanks again!” John said as he walked down the steps, Sherlock behind him carrying Emmalyn and the other bag.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed them,” Sherlock said after they had gotten the kids strapped into the cab and were on their way off.

“I know, me too. But we’ve got them now, so what should we do?” John asked, his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock kissed the top of John’s head, “Let’s go home and enjoy our family, John. Let’s just, go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Johnlock fic that I wrote and finished. So sorry if it was a bit rough, but I hoped you liked it!


End file.
